The rigth kind of wrong POBRETONA
by PiRRa
Summary: ***CAP 6 ¿TE GUSTO, POBRETONA? subido *** Ultimamente escribo rápida ^^ Ginny está enamorada... ¿Pero de quién? ¿Será correspondida? ¿Alguien jugará con ella? DEJAD REVIEW!!
1. ¿En qué piensas, pobretona?

Dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) y por que eres más maja que las PeSeTaS (bueno, los €) **BeSSoSS**.

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes.

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 1: ¿En qué piensas pobretona?

Dejo el tenedor encima de la mesa. La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre, últimamente no sé que me pasa. Hasta Ron ha notado que como menos. Me paso la mitad de las clases pensando en lo mismo. Sus ojos... tan... De repente suspiro. Ron se me queda mirando.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Estás un poco extraña últimamente.

- No me pasa nada Ron, te preocupas por nada.- contesto. 

¡Qué razón tienes! Pero no te gustaría saber el porqué. Si te lo dijera te lanzarías encima de él y le pegarías unos cuantos puñetazos para que no volviera a ver esos ojos que me enamoran. Bajo la cabeza y me dedico a mirar el plato como si me interesara. No. Sólo lo hago por que si levanto la vista mis ojos te buscarán, y no quiero que me pilles mirándote. Revuelvo la comida en el plato. Hermione se sienta a mi lado y pregunta:

- ¿Qué te pasa Ginny? Deberías comer más te estás quedando en los huesos y además Ron está muy preocupado por ti.

- Sólo no me apetece comer más, Hermione, no es nada. 

- Mi madre dice que cuando pierdes el apetito es por que estás enamorada.- dice Hermione mientras me guiña un ojo pícaramente y señala a Harry con la cabeza.

Él ni se da por aludido, está hablando con Ron sobre algo demasiado interesante como para prestarnos atención a Hermione y a mí. Muy típico de él no darse cuenta de lo que está delante de sus narices. Pero eso ya lo sé, lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Levanto la vista y le busco con la mirada. Sí, está ahí. Le miro largamente, no puedo evitarlo. Esos ojos me tienen hipnotizada. Y sus labios, me vuelven loca cada vez que los miro. Me gustaría poder besarlos, poner mis dedos sobre ellos, sentirlos, pero sé que nunca lo lograré. No estás a mi alcance. No soy lo suficiente buena como para acercarme a ti. No soy lo suficientemente guapa como para que me tengas a tu lado. No soy el tipo de chica que te gusta. Lo sé, y me tendré que conformar con mirarte. Te levantas de la mesa y cogiendo tu mochila vas hacia tus clases del día. Detesto ser un año más pequeña que tú. Detesto seguir yendo a quinto año mientras tu vas a sexto. Aunque sólo haya un año de diferencia entre nosotros noto como si fuera un gran abismo que nos separa. Sólo puedo verte a la hora de las comidas, y en la biblioteca. Todo el resto del tiempo lo pasamos separados. Tú con tus amigos, yo con los míos. Tú con tus deberes y yo con los míos. Yo con mis tonterías y tú con tus asuntos. Colin me da un toquecito en el hombro.

- Ginny si no nos vamos ya llegarás tarde a clase.

- ¡Oh, cierto! Gracias Colin.- respondí.

Cojo la raída mochila heredada de Bill y camino a su lado hacia la clase de transformaciones. ¡Menuda mala suerte! Con McGonagall tendré que tener los cinco sentidos puestos en sus explicaciones. Sus clases son muy importantes y además ella es la jefa de la casa. Y, bueno, teniendo en cuenta que los T.I.M.O.S son ya de por sí difíciles de conseguir... no quiero suspender el curso. Llego a la clase y me siento en un sitio libre al lado de la mesa de la profesora. Quizás así pueda obligarme a mí misma a prestar atención a cualquiera que sea la cosa que explique. La profesora comenzó a hablar. Un rollo muy largo sobre la teoría de la transformación de los entes vivos. Transformar una planta en un cerdo o un cerdo en un árbol era más difícil de lo que parecía a primera vista. Estuve toda la clase tomando apuntes, curiosamente al escribir no me pude acordar de él ni una sola vez. 

Cuándo (¡por fin!) terminaron las clases del día corrí al gran salón, sabía que él estaría allí. Y no me equivocaba. Me senté en una mesa y recorrí todo el gran salón con la mirada. Sí, ahí estaba él. Con sus ojos, su pelo, y su boca. Esos ojos en los que me gustaría verme reflejada. Ese pelo que me gustaría acariciar. Y esa boca que sueño todos los días con besar. Le veo hablar con uno de sus amigos. Parece que él hace una broma, sonríen. Yo también sonrío, no sé por qué. De repente noto que alguien se sienta a mi lado. Es Hermione de nuevo. Realmente parece preocupada. Pero... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todos están preocupados (todos menos Harry, claro) por que estoy enamorada? Espera, espera Ginny... ¿Estás enamorada? Me pregunto a mí misma. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia él, hace un gesto con la mano, se ve tan... sexy. Sí... creo que sí... Ginny, estás enamorada. 

- ¿Ginny? ¿De verdad no te pasa nada? 

- ¿Qué?- Me giro hacia Hermione- Sí... digo, no. No me pasa nada. ¿Qué pasa es que todos queréis que me pase algo?

- No, Ginny, no es eso, pero... comprende a tu hermano, se está volviendo medio loco.

Miré hacia la derecha, Ron y Harry venían hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada. De repente se me fue el poco apetito que tenía. Cogí mis cosas y dije:

- Hermione, dile a mi hermano que no me pasa nada, y que la próxima vez que quiera saber algo me lo pregunte directamente. 

Me giro, cojo la mochila y me voy. Con tan mala (¿o buena?) suerte que me choco y se me caen los libros que llevaba en los brazos. Me agacho a recoger los libros sin darme cuenta ni de con quien me choqué. Levanto la vista para regañar o por lo menos saber quien es el estúpido que ni siquiera me ayuda a recoger las cosas y de repente veo su cara. Me había chocado con él. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Pero, simplemente pasa por encima del último libro sin recoger y sigue hablando con su amigo. ¿No te fijaste? ¡Era yo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Eso no es típico de ti. Siempre que me ves dices algo. Cualquier cosa, pero dices algo. Esta vez sólo me has mirado, y casi ni eso. Sólo por unas milésimas de segundo tus ojos y los míos se han encontrado. ¿Por qué no me prestas más atención? No soy una Weasley más ¿sabes?. No soy sólo la pequeña de los Weasley.

Me voy a la sala común, pero hay demasiado gente así que subo a mi habitación, que a esas horas está desierta. Me tumbo en mi cama y aprieto la almohada contra mi pecho. ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Tan poca cosa significo para ti que no merezco ni siquiera que me dirijas la palabra? De repente un nudo se ha hecho en mi garganta. ¿Tanto me duele que me ignores? Unas gotas de agua salada salen de mis ojos. Son lágrimas. ¿Yo, derramando lágrimas por ti? Sí, y no es la primera ni la última vez que lo haga, de eso estoy segura. Sé que amarte no me traerá más que problemas, por que eres inalcanzable para mí. Una extraña presión inunda mi pecho. Respiro con dificultad. No puedo seguir así. Me levanto de la cama y voy al baño. Lavo mis ojos y los seco. Respiro hondo varias veces, por fin, ya me he calmado. Miro el reloj, si no bajo ya a la biblioteca la señorita Pince la cerrará y no podré hacer los deberes. Cojo lo que buenamente puedo y bajo corriendo a la biblioteca. Veo a Hermione, Ron y Harry sentados en una mesa. Me acerco a ellos, si tengo cerca de Hermione quizás me pueda ayudar con las cosas. Me siento entre ella y Harry. ¿Molestaré? Pienso al sentarme. Me da igual. Levanto la vista y... ¿Qué está pasando? ¡¡Él me esta mirando!! Esos ojos grises pálidos me matan. Ese pelo rubio me deja loca. Bajo la mirada al pergamino, pero no puedo contenerme y vuelvo a mirar. ¡Oh! Ya no me miras...

Mientras, aunque yo no lo supiera, algo pasa por tu mente.

- ¿En que piensas pobretona? ¿Por qué me miras así?

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME REVIEW!!!

BeSoS

PiRRa

Los reviews se dejan dándole a ese botón azul:

||

\\

_\\

__\\

___\\

____\\

_____\\

______V


	2. ¿Cómo te llamas, pobretona?

Pues, dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi, mi dragoncita preferida ^^**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo y a saber nombres de personajes (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) **BeSSoSS**. 

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes... Sólo me pertenece mi imaginación... creo.

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 2: ¿Cómo te llamas, pobretona?

¿En qué piensas pobretona? ¿Por qué me miras así? Pensé, mientras abría el bote de tinta. Cogí una de las plumas que me regaló mi padre para el nuevo curso y la metí en el bote, mojándola, para poder escribir. La puse sobre el pergamino, pero de repente se me había olvidado lo que iba a escribir. Miré de nuevo a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Los dos Weasley, la sangre-sucia Granger y el-niño-que-vivió Potter estaban allí sentados. La sangre-sucia estaba diciéndole algo a la niña Weasley. Me fijé en ella. ¿De dónde había salido? Sí, sabía que existía... ella era la niña que mi padre engañó con el diario de Riddle. Ella fue la que soltó al basilisco y toda la historia. Pero... ¿Cómo no me había fijado en ella antes? Ese pelo rojo tendría que haberme llamado la atención alguna vez ¿no?. Espera... recuerdo que ayer la insulté... ¿no? Creo que fue a ella a quien dije: Pobretona aparta de mi camino. No estoy seguro... quizás fue a su hermano Ron Weasley señor de los pobres. Levanto la vista para mirarla de nuevo, unos segundos solamente. De nuevo bajo la vista al pergamino. Lo único que me ha llamado la atención de esa Weasley es sus labios... carnosos labios. De todas maneras supongo que los Weasley tendrán que tener algo bueno, por que por su dinero no conseguirán nada pienso. No sé por qué un amago de sonrisa aparece en mi cara. Habrá sido por mi chiste interior, tal vez. 

Fijé mi vista en el libro que tenía en frente y comencé a buscar algo que me sirviera para el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que había mandado el profesor Binns. Después de casi media hora, cuando la plasta de Pince nos iba a empezar a echar a todos de la biblioteca apareció Adrian Pucey. Él estaba en séptimo curso, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, uno de los golpeadores. Pensé que querría decirme algo de los entrenamientos, o quizás algo que tuviera que ver con nuevas normas, también era prefecto. Para mi sorpresa al llegar pegó un puñetazo en mi mesa, haciendo que los botes de tinta peligraran y casi cayeran sobre mi redacción casi terminada. 

- ¿Qué te pasa estúpido?- le pregunté fulminándole con los ojos.

- ¿Estúpido? No sé como quieres ganarte el puesto de capitán así.- dijo en voz muy baja, casi susurrándome, añadiendo una desagradable mueca que pretendía ser de superioridad.- Tenemos que hablar.- dejó un papel sobre la mesa, al lado de una de mis plumas y salió como un torbellino de la biblioteca. 

Miré alrededor. Los Gryffindors parecían no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Cogí el papel y lo desdoblé. Escrito con una muy mala caligrafía pude entender lo siguiente:

"Malfoy:

Asunto capitán.

Zabini-Malfoy

Sala común, hoy, a las 3:00 a.m."

De repente un súbito calor inundó mis mejillas. No me estaba sonrojando, no. Era un calor de ése que te sube cuando te enfadas con alguien. ¿Qué se traía Pucey entre manos? Teníamos un trato. ¿Qué era eso de Zabini-Malfoy? Miré el reloj de oro que llevaba siempre. La hora de cenar. Recogí mis cosas y las metí en la mochila. La cargué en mi hombro y salí de tal manera que ni siquiera me detuve a insultar a Potter y compañía que me miraban con cara de estúpidos.

Fui a mi habitación. Al pasar por la sala común vi a Crabbe y Goyle. Menudos idiotas. Estaban jugando con cartas explosivas. Luego vendrían llorando a que les pusiera bien las cejas quemadas para que los Gryffindors no se rieran de ellos. Cuando llegué a la habitación dejé todos los cachivaches al lado de mi escritorio. Metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de mi túnica y saqué la nota de Pucey. La volví a leer. Apretando los labios la rompí en pedazos. ¿Quién se creía ese Pucey que era? ¿Se creía mejor que yo? Eso habrá que verlo, pensé. Bajé las escaleras para bajar al Gran Salón a cenar. Pegué una voz a Crabbe y Goyle y dejaron las cartas al instante para acompañarme al salón. Justo cuando los tres salíamos por el agujero del retrato que flanqueaba la entrada a la casa oímos una explosión. 

- Menos mal que nos fuimos a tiempo.- dijo Crabbe.

- Sí.- se limitó a responder Goyle.

Por una vez habían dicho algo mínimamente sensato. Llegamos y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre. Zabini estaba allí.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Como no se habla de él en los libros hago un inciso para describirle)

Es un chico moreno, de ojos color miel, alto (le saca unos pocos centímetros a Draco) y sonrisa dulce y encantadora. Mucha gente le conoce por ser el guardián de Slytherin, según dicen, casi igual de bueno que Oliver Wood en sus tiempos.

(Ahora sigamos)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Me senté a su lado, como ya había hecho tantas otras veces. Zabini era un compañero de habitación y de conversación muy ameno. Se podía hablar con él de cosas normales y entendía todo a la primera. No era ni por asomo parecido a Crabbe o Goyle. 

- Zabini.- le saludé.

- Malfoy.- contestó.

Era cierto que el ambiente estaba tenso entre los dos. Probablemente Pucey le habría dado una nota parecida a él. Comí rápidamente, necesitaba ir a mi habitación y pensar. Para cuando yo había terminado mis dos "amigos" aún iban por el primer plato. Les dejé allí junto a Zabini devorando el pollo como si nunca hubieran comido algo parecido.

Estuve tirado en mi cama con los brazos cruzados en mi pecho hasta las 3:00 a.m. Pensando. Había propuesto a Pucey que me nombrara capitán del equipo de quidditch cuando se marchara este año. Necesitaba ser capitán de quidditch. Mi padre me había estado recalcando todos los días del verano que no era bueno en quidditch, que no era bueno en los estudios, que no era bueno para nada. Si conseguía ser capitán, aunque fuera sólo un año, quizás mi padre dijera algo bueno de mí algún día. Pucey parecía haberse convencido con la suma de dinero que le había prometido. ¿Qué era ahora eso de la nota? Realmente me ponía enfermo. LA familia de Zabini también era rica, no tanto como la mía, pero tenía suficiente dinero como para rebatir mi oferta a Pucey. 

Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron por la puerta de la habitación seguidos de Zabini. Nos miramos a los ojos. Nunca me había fijado, pero si bien sabía que mi mirada era normalmente dura y fría, la de Zabini era todo lo contrario, aunque intentara en aquél momento ponerla. Me levanté de la cama y salí hacia la sala común. No quería encontrarme con Zabini, por el momento. La sala se fue vaciando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. La última en marcharse fue Pansy-foca-Parkinson. Estuvo insinuándose un buen rato delante de mí. Ella siempre estaba igual. Detrás de mí, para ver si con un poco de suerte conseguía de mí una sonrisa... o algo más. No pude encontrar nada bonito en ella, quizás sus pestañas... o el blanco de sus ojos. Pero... ¿Realmente se puede encontrar algo bello en alguien como ella? Miré el reloj. Las 2:55 a.m. Me senté en uno de los sofás que había delante de la chimenea a esperar. Vi como una silueta bajaba por las escaleras. Era Pucey.

- ¿Impaciente Malfoy?- preguntó con una asquerosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Más quisieras Pucey. ¿A qué vino la nota? Creí que ya lo teníamos hablado.

- Cierto Malfoy, pero recibí otra oferta. Zabini me dará más dinero que tú si es necesario.

- Yo daré más que él y lo sabes.- me levanté del sofá y me quedé de pies enfrente de él.

- No, no lo sé.- contestó- Sólo sé que tu asquerosa familia rica sería capaz de dar dinero, eso es lo único que saben hacer los Malfoy. Dar dinero, no servís para nada más.

No pude soportarlo más y le pegué un puñetazo. Me hice daño en la mano, pero él no saldría bien de la sala por haber dicho eso de mi familia. Pucey se llevó una mano a la boca y dijo:

- Buen derechazo, pero no sé qué pretendías con eso. No sirves para pelear, y lo sabes, hasta una niñita de primer año te ganaría.

Eso hirió mi orgullo y olvidando que Pucey me sacaba algo más de una cabeza y tenía unas espaldas y unos brazos más potentes que los míos me tiré a por él. Le agarré por el cuello con las dos manos y apreté. Quería ahogarlo...

- Retira lo que has dicho, gusano rastrero.- conseguí decir.

De repente noté un fuerte dolor en el estómago. Un puñetazo de Pucey. Me dejó sin respiración por unos momentos. Caí al suelo mientras me sujetaba el estómago con los brazos. Entonces Pucey aprovechó para hablarme.

- A mí me da igual quien quede como capitán Malfoy. Y sé que cualquiera de los dos me dará la cantidad que pida. Así que he decidido poneros una prueba. Es algo tonto, lo sé, pero me apetece divertirme. 

Entonces apareció Zabini. Bajó por las escaleras, me miró y miró a Pucey.

- Así que... una prueba, ¿no?

- Sí.- Pucey sonrió- Las familias Zabini y Malfoy se caracterizan por ser de sangre pura... ¿cierto?

Zabini y yo nos miramos. Apoyándome en una mano me levanté del suelo y mirando a Pucey con odio contesté vagamente.

- Los Malfoy sí.

- Y los Zabini también.- agregó él.

- Bien, y también se caracterizan por odiar a la gente pobre, ¿cierto? Sobretodo a los Weasley.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto Pucey?- pregunté asqueado de las vueltas que estaba dando al asunto.

- Hay una chica, tendréis que conquistarla y lograr que os dé la contraseña de Gryffindor. El que lo consiga me dará la contraseña y 100 galeones. Si la contraseña es falsa, será el otro quien me dé los 100 galeones y se quedará con el puesto ¿entendido?.

- Sí- contestamos los dos a la vez.

- ¿Alguna chica en especial?- preguntó Zabini.

- Sí, la morritos pelirroja. 

- ¿La morritos?... Pero... ella es una Weasley.- dijo Zabini con cara de asco.

- Sí, pues es a ella a quien tenéis que sonsacar la contraseña.

Y se marchó. Nos dejó ahí solos plantados con cara de idiotas. Yo me giré y pregunté a Zabini:

- ¿Cómo se llama la pobretona esa?

- No lo sé. La llaman morritos. Por sus...- hizo un gesto extraño- a partir de ahora estamos en guerra Malfoy. Buena suerte. 

Y también se marchó.

Así que... la llamaban morritos... Volví a sentarme en el sofá en frente del fuego. Y pregunté en voz alta:

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pobretona?

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME **REVIEW**!!!

Gracias a toda esta maravillosa gente que me lo dejó. **MUCHAS GRACIAS**.

****

AOSHI TSUKINO: jejeje, me parece que nos gustó lo mismo de ese capítulo.

****

MAIKA YUGI: Me tardé, pero aquí está. Para ti, dedicado y todo ;)

****

GINNY BILLYWIG: yo hasta hace poco no sabía de esta pareja, pero es muy... *_*

****

TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: ¿Qué era eso en ese idioma que no entendí???

****

GINNY CARTER: gracias ^^

****

RINOA: aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste.

****

JS: si, quedó un tanto extraño... pero de los errores se aprende, GRACIAS ;)

GINNY MALFOY: ¿Lo actualicé pronto? Espero hacerlo bastante a menudo, pero bueno...

****

MARINA: me sonrojo...

****

KMILA: al principio parecía Harry, sí, pero... es que en mi otro fic Malfoy aún no ha salido y le echaba de menos :)

****

PAULIKA: Ginny no está angustiada... simplemente es amor.(pobechita)

****

IRVING PAUL VARGAS CRUZ: esa escena quizás la escribí algo confusa pero... ella se choca con Malfoy, no con Harry, Harry nunca hubiera pasado de ella, es decir, es verdad que no la presta mucha atención, pero... una cosa ye y otra cosa yéh 

****

MAREMOTO PAIGE: zorra tú... y ... yo también te quiero ;-)

****

BeSoS

PiRRa

Los reviews se dejan dándole a ese botón azul:

****

||

\\

_\\

__\\

___\\

____\\

_____\\

______\\

_______\\

________\\

_________V


	3. ¿Soñarás conmigo, pobretona?

Pues, dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi, mi dragoncita preferida ^^**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo y a saber nombres de personajes (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) **BeSSoSS**. 

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes... Sólo me pertenece mi imaginación... creo.

****

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (o sea, yo): Este fic parecerá en ocasiones un Ginny/Harry... lo siento... la musa de color verde me ha dicho que lo haga así y yo siempre la hago caso ;-)

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 3: ¿Soñarás conmigo, pobretona?

Así que... la llamaban morritos... Volví a sentarme en el sofá en frente del fuego. Y pregunté en voz alta:

- ¿Cómo te llamas, pobretona?

Después de un buen rato mirando en fuego y pensando los párpados comenzaron a parecer demasiado pesados. Miré de nuevo mi reloj, las 4:00 a.m. En tres horas, mas o menos tendría que volver a levantarme por lo que decidí subir a mi habitación y acostarme. Una vez llegué allí me puse el pijama (verde con los rebordes en plata) y nada más caer en la cama me dormí. No pude evitar pensar en aquella melena cobriza al dormirme.

- ¿Soñarás conmigo, pobretona?

Pensé que no quedaba nadie despierto en la casa Slytherin pues al llegar a mi habitación comprobé que Zabini estaba dormido. Pero, me equivocaba. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adrian Pucey estaba bien despierto. Estaba en el baño de su habitación. Y, al parecer conversaba con alguien. Ese alguien estaba dentro del espejo del baño.

- Ya lo hice todo, mi señor. Como ordenaste.- dijo Pucey.

- Muy bien. Ahora sólo queda esperar.- respondió la voz que salía del espejo.- Y espero por el bien de tu amigo que la familia Malfoy no vuelva a caer en las redes de los Weasley. La paciencia no es mi fuerte, así que apresura cuanto puedas las cosas. Quiero resultados antes de Navidad, ¿entendiste?

- Sí, mi Lord.- contestó bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

Acabada la extraña conversación con el espejo Pucey fue a su cama. Y se acostó. Nadie sabía que Adrian tramaba algo, nadie sabía que Adrian seguía ordenes...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Cambio de personaje: Ginny)

Me desperté extrañada. Había tenido un sueño muy raro. Había soñado que Draco me hacía caso... que Harry se ponía celoso y al final acabábamos juntos. Me desperté justo mientras besaba a Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba cosas así. Hacía muchas noches que sólo soñaba con Draco. Quizás, pensé mientras me vestía, influía lo que había pasado en la sala común la noche anterior. 

****

``^^**FLASH BACK**^^´´

Estaba terminando de leer la lección de pociones del día siguiente. Hermione me había dicho que Snape pedía demasiado a los Gryffindor y que la única manera de no meter la pata con él en clase era leerse la lección antes de que la diera. Era muy interesante eso de la poción de la verdad. Había una que te permitía oír la verdad de los demás durante 24 horas, pudiendo tú mentirles a ellos. Esa era la que nos tocaba dar mañana. Y así de repente sin previo aviso Harry se sienta a mi lado en el sofá. Lee más o menos por encima de mí lo de la poción y me dice, señalando en el libro:

- Son dos gramos de polvo de stuff no uno. Nos lo dijo Snape el año pasado. Es un error de imprenta. A tu hermano se le pasó esa... observación y hizo que estallara el caldero.- una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- ¡Oh!- murmuré. 

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas (tenerle cerca, que me hablara, que me sonriera y que se hubiera acercado él a mí y no yo a él) que no pude decir nada coherente. Simplemente giré mi cabeza y le miré. Él dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia mí y dijo:

- Ginny, nos tienes muy preocupados... no comes y ya me ha dicho Sally que tampoco duermes mucho. ¿Tienes algún problema?- pasó un brazo por detrás de mi cuello en ademán fraternal y me atrajo hacia él- si es así sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?.

No pude evitarlo. Me quedé boquiabierta. Harry se estaba... ¡preocupando por mí! Cerré la boca con un gran esfuerzo y tuve que hacer otro mayor para contestarle.

- Yo... esto... no te preocupes por mí.- fue lo único que acerté a decir. No iba a contarle lo de Draco...

- Bueno... -suspiró- estoy aquí para lo que quieras.- Terminó de hablar, sacó la mano de mi cuello y se fue a sentar con Hermione.

¿Seguro que había dicho para lo que quieras? No, Ginny... pero... esto de estar enamorada me hace pensar cosas que una chica decente nunca pensaría.

****

``^^**FLASH BACK**^^´´

Bajé a desayunar. Al llegar allí encontré a Harry, Ron y Hermione sentados en una mesa. Hice acopio de valor y me dirigí hacia allá. Me senté al lado de Harry, que estaba enfrente de mi hermano cuya compañía era Hermione. Me serví un par de trozos de beicon y los comí al instante. Estaba feliz. Feliz por que no había tenido pesadillas ni me había desvelado, feliz por que Harry se preocupaba por mí. Ron y Hermione sonrieron al verme "comer" como una verdadera Weasley de nuevo. Harry simplemente murmuró:

- ¡Esta es mi chica!

No me desmayé allí mismo por que no me pareció una buena idea estropear el momento. Levanté la vista para decir a Ron algo, pero se me olvidó todo de repente cuando vi aparecer a Draco en el salón. Tenía una marca en el pómulo izquierdo. No se le notaba mucho, pero como era de piel clara y yo le tenía más que visto me di cuenta en seguida. Se me cayó el tenedor al plato con el beicon pinchado y todo. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido? Ayer en la tarde cuando se marchó corriendo de la biblioteca no llevaba así la cara. ¿Se habría peleado con alguien? Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de hacia donde miraba y dirigieron sus ojos hacia Draco. Ron fue el primero en hacer un comentario de ello:

- Por fin alguien le dio un escarmiento a Malfoy. Me gustaría haber sido yo quien le clavara el puño en esa horrible cara.- Y para matizar lo que había dicho dio un puñetazo al aire.

- Es muy extraño que no haya ido corriendo a la señora Pomfrey para que se lo curara... ¿no creéis?- preguntó Hermione.

- Quizás quiera lucir una herida de guerra, para llamar la atención.- respondió Harry.

No sé que me pasó en aquel momento pero mi única reacción fue dejar el beicon en su sitio, coger mi mochila y decir:

- O quizás haya defendido a un Slytherin de primero frente a otro de séptimo.

Y me marché como un vendaval hacia clase de pociones, no sin antes pasar por la entrada que más cerca quedaba de donde estaba sentado Draco.

****

(Y en la mesa de Gryffindor)

Ron, Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados.

- Ron, ¿Ginny no tiene ahora pociones?

- Sí... ¿por?- preguntó.

- Por que ha salido justo por la puerta contraria... - respondió.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME **REVIEW**!!!

REVIEWS:

****

MAIKA YUGI: bueno, mi niña aquí tienes tu capitulo ;-)

****

DAYA: Lo siento guapetona, intentaré escribir menos lioso...

****

LECHUCITA AMBARINA: sé que te gustan las cosas amorosas y te prometo que este fic no te decepcionará en cuanto a eso. Sólo... ¡no me saques los colores!!

****

BeSoS

PiRRa


	4. ¡Ocuparé tu corazón, pobretona!

Pues, dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi, mi dragoncita preferida ^^**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo y a saber nombres de personajes (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) **BeSSoSS**. 

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes... Sólo me pertenece mi imaginación... creo.

****

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (o sea, yo): Este fic parecerá en ocasiones un Ginny/Harry... lo siento... la musa de color verde me ha dicho que lo haga así y yo siempre la hago caso ;-)

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 4: ¡Ocuparé tu corazón, pobretona!

Corrí hacia alguna parte, sólo quería alejarme de ellos. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que pensar así de Malfoy? ¿Es que nunca podía hacer nada bueno?. Pensé un rato. La verdad era que todas y cada una de las veces que él se me había acercado había sido para insultarme o algo parecido. Y cuando se me acercó su padre... bueno. Prefería no recordar aquello. Entonces... ¿por qué le amaba? ¿Por qué sentía cosquillas en el estómago cada vez que le tenía cerca (o a varios metros de distancia)? ¿Por qué me derretía con sus ojos azules? ¿Por qué soñaba (casi) todas las noches con besar sus labios? Mi cabeza era un hervidero de ideas confusas. Además estaba Harry. Harry... mi Harry. Él era perfecto. Era guapo, listo, valiente, simpático, sabía hacer bromas y sabía ser serio cuando era el momento, además me había salvado la vida. Pero... era TAN indiferente conmigo. Bueno... ayer no lo fue. Sonreí. No lo fue por que seguro que tu hermano le dijo que te preguntara dijo algo dentro de mí. Mi sonrisa se congeló. Seguro que eso era cierto. Seguro que Harry no me veía como a alguien especial. Pero... Draco, quiero decir, Malfoy, también me ignoraba. ¡Vaya gustos tienes, Ginny! Me recriminé a mi misma. 

- A la clase de Pociones se va justo por el camino contrario.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré. Era Zabini, un Slytherin muy guapo. Casi tanto como Malfoy. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora y una voz muy dulce.

Miré a los lados. Cierto. Iba en dirección contraria a mi próxima clase.

- Gracias.- y eché a andar hacia él, hacia la dirección correcta. Al pasar por su lado alcé la vista y repetí.- Muchas gracias.

Él se giró y caminando a mi lado intentó iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Vas a quinto año, verdad?- me preguntó.

- Pues... sí. Tu vas a sexto ¿no?

- Sí. Y... ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Virginia, Virginia Weasley, pero me suelen llamar Ginny.

- Encantado de conocerte Ginny, Yo soy Blaise, Zabini Blaise.

Puso una mano en mi hombro y me hizo pararme. Me dio dos besos uno en cada mejilla. No sé por qué me puse colorada. Si fue el hecho de sentir a un chico que no fuera de mi familia tan cerca de mío o por que el olor tan agradable de su pelo disparó mis hormonas. Pero el hecho fue que me puse colorada. Y, para rematar la faena. Harry, Hermione y mi hermano aparecieron como por arte de magia y presenciaron todo. No es para tanto, me decía a mi misma mientras miraba a mi hermano y a Blaise intermitentemente. 

Ron estaba... bueno... parecía algo enfadado y Blaise tenía una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios que lo hacía muy sexy. Harry simplemente me miraba extrañado. Me giré para decirle a Blaise que gracias y luego irme corriendo a clase cuando mis ojos se encontraron con él. Draco también estaba allí. Era algo lógico por que todos ellos eran del mismo año y estarían yendo a alguna clase que compartían pero parecía que el azar hubiera dispuesto así la escena. 

- Gracias, Blaise, adiós.- le di un tímido beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida y me marché corriendo hacia pociones.

****

//^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^\\

Cambiamos a pensamientos de Draco...

\\^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^//

Vi como "morritos" salía por una puerta del comedor y me echaba una mirada. Seguro había notado mi pómulo hinchado. Pero, lo importante era que me había mirado, por lo que deduje que tenía algún interés en mí. Normal. La mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts me seguían con la mirada por los pasillos. Sabía como me llamaban el príncipe Sly, y sabía perfectamente quien era mi contrincante, el príncipe Gry, Potter. Nos habían catalogado cono los dos chicos más sexys de Hogwarts... yo era el malo y frío... y Potter era el bueno y dulce. Las chicas no sabían cuál de los dos era mejor que el otro y normalmente iban tras los dos. Me molestaba mucho tener que compartir algo con Potter. Pero, eso era bueno... si compartía el corazón de a "morritos" con Potter quería decir que Zabini no tenía posibilidades. Cogí mi mochila y les dije a Crabbe y Goyle:

- Voy hacia clase... os espero allí.

Ultimamente evitaba tenerlos cerca. Sólo eran un par de inútiles. Necesitaba aprender a pelear por mí mismo, no podía volver a dejar de Pucey me humillara de aquella manera. Pediría un curso por correo lechuza, podía pagarme el mejor. 

Mis pensamientos estaban en esas cosas cuando alcé la vista y vi aquella horrible escena. 

Zabini besando a mi "morritos". Se daba prisa el tío en empezar su trabajo... No sé por qué de repente sentí algo extraño. Quería ser YO quien besaba a... la pelirroja, no Zabini sino yo. Me quedé mirándola y ella me devolvió la mirada. Estaba colorada. Quizás me había equivocado. Quizás su corazón no lo ocupaba Potter, ni tampoco lo ocupaba yo, quizás lo ocupaba el asqueroso de Zabini. La pelirroja le dio otro beso y se alejó corriendo. Miré a Zabini. Éste pasó por mi lado prepotente y dijo:

- Zabini 1, Malfoy 0. Voy ganando.- y sonrió.

- Ten cuidado o te borraré esa estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo.- le contesté lleno de ira, y añadí.- Y quizás hayas ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra.

Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron de repente y me siguieron. Marché hacia clase. No quería ver la cara de ése idiota. Necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ya. Mientras me sentaba en una de las mesas me dije a mí mismo:

- ¡Ocuparé tu corazón, pobretona!

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME **REVIEW**!!

****

BeSoS

PiRRa


	5. ¿Defendiéndome, pobretona?

Pues, dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi, mi dragoncita preferida ^^**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo y a saber nombres de personajes (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) **BeSSoSS**. 

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes... Sólo me pertenece mi imaginación... creo.

****

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (o sea, yo): Este fic parecerá en ocasiones un Ginny/Harry... lo siento... la musa de color verde me ha dicho que lo haga así y yo siempre la hago caso ;-) ¡DIOS! De repente se me apareció la musa morada... ésa es la romántica... puffff...

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 5: ¿Defendiéndome, pobretona?

No pude concentrarme en la clase, demasiadas cosas estaban en mi cabeza como para concentrarme en algo que no fueran los besos de Blaise... los ojos de Harry y los labios de Draco... 

Necesitaba atender. Pociones eran demasiado importante como para perder un montón de puntos sólo por dos besos inocentes. ¿Inocentes?... bueno... no sé con qué intención me abordó Blaise en el pasillo. Quizás ese repentino interés por mí se deba a algo, pensé. Quizás Blaise sentía algo por mí. Me sonrojé mientras echaba los dos gramos de polvo de stuff correspondientes a la poción del día. Snape miraba todos mis movimientos por encima de mí. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Señorita Weasley, si no está atenta a su poción por favor márchese de clase y tendré a un ignorante menos que vigilar.- dijo Snape mirando mis mejillas sonrojadas.

- Sí, profesor Snape.- Respondí con el mejor tono que pude, aunque por dentro hubiera querido cogerle del cuello y ahogarlo. 

Creo que lo notó por que me contestó:

- Muy bien, 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por contestar mal al profesor y la espero esta noche a las 10 en mi despacho para cumplir su castigo.- una malvada sonrisa apareció en los labios del profesor mientras veía el gesto de resignación que tenía en la cara.

Durante lo que restó de las clases de la tarde estuve luchando interiormente por tener la mente en las clases o en extrañas hipótesis sobre el comportamiento de Blaise, el comportamiento de Harry y el pómulo morado de Draco.

Además de intentar inventar alguna "excusa" que decir a mis hermanos cuando preguntaran por qué le había dado dos besos (¡Tres, Ginny!) a un Sly. 

Cuando finalizó la última clase respiré hondo. Por fin iba a poder dedicarme a pensar en aquello. 

Mentira.

Me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, nos habían puesto un montón de deberes y necesitaba terminarlos además de que tenía que ir pronto a cenar para ir al castigo de Snape. 

En la biblioteca me encontré con Hermione. Estaba allí esperando a que Harry y mi hermano se dignaran a aparecer. Aprovechando la ocasión le conté lo del castigo de Snape y que tenía muchisimos deberes. Ella, tan maja, tan solícita dijo que si no entendía algo que le preguntara, que me ayudaría. 

Empecé con herbología que era nada más que una redacción de repaso y al llegar a pociones me atoré. Odiaba pociones, odiaba a Snape y odiaba a todo Slytherin. Bueno, a todo Slytherin menos Draco, y... Blaise. Por fin llegaron Harry y Ron riéndose por lo bajo. Se sentaron uno a cada lado. Harry a mi derecha y mi hermano a la izquierda. Entonces fue cuando comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Ginny?- dijo Ron para llamar mi atención, yo ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Ahora tienes amistad con los Slytherin?- preguntó.

- Pues, con Blaise, sí.- contesté secamente.

- ¿Blaise? ¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre?- siguió Ron...

Alcé la vista para cortarle y decirle que me dejara terminar mis deberes pero entonces le vi. Draco iba con su mochila al hombro y salía de la biblioteca... un momento... ¿Draco estaba en la biblioteca y no me había dado cuenta? Estaba perdiendo facultades.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Draco estaba...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Pensar. Tenía que pensar algo. Tenía que alejar a la pobretona de los brazos de Zabini. Fui a la biblioteca para idear un plan. Los deberes se los dejé a una chica de mi curso para que me los hiciera. No era mi amiga, pero era útil de vez en cuando, cuando tenía cosas importantes que tratar y no tenía tiempo de deberes estúpidos. 

Me había enterado por un Sly de quinto que el profesor Snape había castigado a una Weasley aquella noche. No tardé nada en ir al despacho y hacerme el interesado por el tema. Snape dijo que estaba muy ocupado como para estar mirando si alguien cumplía un castigo o no. Me ofrecí voluntario para supervisarla, pero añadí que si a cambio recibía puntos para mi casa, para que pareciera que me había interesado por otra cosa que no fuera estar a solas con la pelirroja. Snape dijo que recibiría 20 puntos para Slytherin por supervisarla e hicimos el trato. Tenía que esperar a la Weasley en el despacho de Snape y él había dejado como castigo que la Weasley limpiara el polvo de las estanterías de los ingredientes... sin magia. 

No sólo me divertiría aquella noche sino que encima ganaría puntos para mi casa. Estaría ganando por partida doble... ganando a Zabini con respecto a la pobretona y ganando a Potter por la copa de las casas.

Cuando llegué a la biblioteca la vi sentada al lado de la rata de biblioteca Granger. Esta vez no me dirigió ni una mirada. Quizás la actuación de Zabini la había afectado. No podía idear ningún plan mirándola cada dos por tres para ver si me prestaba atención. ¿Yo preocupado por que alguien me preste atención? O.o. Decidí marcharme al lago para planear lo de aquella noche. Tendría que cuidar mis movimientos y todo lo que dijera. Nadie se creería que yo fuera a cambiar de repente y me convirtiera en un corderillo perseguidor de pobres. Además, debía ganarme su confianza... tenía que parecer que todo fuera muy real.

Me tumbé en el césped cerca al lago y me dediqué a pensar.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Vi como su capa onduló al salir por la puerta de la biblioteca y suspiré. Harry y Ron se giraron para ver lo que estaba mirando pero no vieron nada más que la puerta de la biblioteca. 

- Ya terminé.- dijo Hermione con gesto triunfante.

- Ron, me voy al lago un rato, necesito despejarme.- dije.

- Te acompañamos, ¿verdad Harry?- dijo echándole una significativa mirada.

- Sí, claro.- respondió.

Harry y Ron echaron a andar por delante de Hermione y yo. Así que me vi intentando pensar en Harry, Draco y Blaise mientras tenía el trasero de Harry delante de mí. 

Mientras caminábamos nos topamos con Draco que estaba tumbado en el césped, cerca del lago. Que sexy se veía ahí tumbado con las manos en la nuca, la mochila tirada cerca de él y la túnica medio abierta dejando ver la camisa que tapaba su probablemente bien formado cuerpo. 

- ¡Qué Malfoy!, ¿Descansando de la paliza que te dieron ayer?- preguntó Ron con burla.

Él se levantó dispuesto a decir algo parecido pero de repente noté con su mirada se posaba en mí. Nos miramos unos segundos a los ojos y él desvió la mirada hacia mi hermano.

- ¡Cállate Weasley! No hables de lo que no sabes.- y se agachó a coger la varita y la mochila, quizás para marcharse y no tener problemas. 

Pero mi hermano lo tomó como un gesto hostil y levantando la varita hacia él dijo:

- Petrificus totalus.

Draco se agachó y el hechizo cayó a lo lejos. Con un resoplido se aparto un mechón de pelo rubio que le había caído en los ojos y atacó.

- Expeliarmus.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Mi hermano, menos tonto de lo que parecía también le echó el Expeliarmus pero con tal suerte que ninguno esquivó en hechizo del otro y los dos cayeron inconscientes. Harry cogió las varitas al vuelo. 

De repente teníamos a un Ron y un Draco tirados en el suelo inconscientes. Me agaché a por mi hermano para ver si tenía alguna herida, quizás en la caída se había dado con algo. Vi que no tenía nada y me acerqué a Draco. Cogí su cabeza entre mis manos y acaricié su pelo. Me dieron unas ganas terribles de besarlo en aquellos instantes pero Hermione me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Ginny qué haces?

- Sólo... miraba si Dr... Malfoy tenía alguna herida. 

- Pero... él es Malfoy.- dijo Harry, mirándome extrañado.

- Pero... mi hermano empezó... si no hubiera empezado seguro que...

No pude terminar de hablar por que Draco se estaba moviendo. Se habían aturdido mutuamente pero esos hechizos no te dejaban inconsciente mucho tiempo.

- Gracias... - y me miró con una cara que recordaré por el resto de mis días.

- Virginia.- le dije mi nombre.

- Gracias Virginia.- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa. ¡¡¡La primera vez que le había visto sonreír abiertamente!!!. Y acto seguido se volvió a desmayar.

****

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Por la mente de Draco...

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**^^^^^^^^^^^^

Me has recogido del suelo pequeña pelirroja...

Me has... ¿defendido?...

¿Defendiéndome, pobretona?

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME **REVIEW**!!

Lo siento si en estos capítulos no respondo a los reviews... estoy en racha de inspiración (mis musas...) y no puedo parar de escribir ^_^

****

BeSoS

PiRRa


	6. ¿Te gusto, pobretona?

Pues, dedico este fic a mi "cyberamiga" **MaiKa YuGi, mi dragoncita preferida ^^**. Por hablar conmigo tantas veces en el mesenger y por dejarme disfrutar de tus maravillosas obras de arte escritas. Por que me ayudaste a elegir el título del fic y del capítulo y a saber nombres de personajes (casi estoy por decir que eres la co-autora ^^) **BeSSoSS**. 

****

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen (que le voy a hacer). Y el título es de una canción de Leann Rimes... Sólo me pertenece mi imaginación... creo.

****

NOTA DE LA AUTORA (o sea, yo): Este fic parecerá en ocasiones un Ginny/Harry... lo siento... la musa de color verde me ha dicho que lo haga así y yo siempre la hago caso ;-) ¡DIOS! De repente se me apareció la musa morada... ésa es la romántica... puffff...

****

THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG...

****

CAPITULO 6: ¿Te gusto, pobretona?

Se volvió a desmayar entre mis brazos. Levanté la cabeza y vi como Harry y Hermione miraban a Ron, iban a llevarlo a la sala común. Mirando a Hermione dije:

- No le podemos dejar aquí... puede ser Malfoy pero es una persona.

- Yo creo que le vendría bien quedarse aquí para pensar en lo simpático que es siempre con nosotros, Ginny.- respondió Harry.

- Harry no pensé que fueras así.- dije mirándole a los ojos, él se sorprendió.- ¿Y si enferma? ¿Y si le ocurre algo? Ya va a anochecer... ¿Cargarías con la conciencia si le pasara algo por haberle abandonado aquí?- pregunté.

Harry me miró, al principió tenía un gesto extraño, como enfadado, pero luego cambió:

- Yo no podría tener ese cargo de conciencia. Pero estoy seguro de que él.- dijo señalando a Draco con el dedo.- Nunca haría algo parecido por ti.

Cogió la varita y apuntando a Ron dijo:

- Enervate.

Ron abrió los ojos y miró a Malfoy. Luego me miró a mí. En su cara se formó un gesto de incomprensión. 

- Ginny... ¿Qué haces?

- No deberías haber empezado esta pelea Ron. Él no hizo nada. Tú le picaste. Luego esperas que no se comporte de forma horrible con nosotros.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. Estoy segura de que no fue por saber que yo decía la verdad. Era por que estaba defendiendo a un "enemigo". 

- Ginny, deja a Malfoy y ven con nosotros a la sala común. ¡AHORA!

Me asusté. Nunca había oído hablar a mi hermano con ese tono. Parecía realmente enfadado. Ron se levantó, cogió su varita y apuntando a Draco dijo:

- Suéltale Ginny, voy a despertarle.

No sé por qué inconscientemente mis brazos se cerraron aún más en torno a Draco.

- Ginny.- volvió a decir Ron en tono de advertencia.

No quería soltar a Draco, quería que siguiera inconsciente para poder acariciarle... por que despierto no iba a poder hacerlo nunca. Pero no podía desobedecer a mi hermano... y menos si no iba a hacerle ningún daño a Draco. Además, estaba muy enfadado conmigo, se le notaba en los ojos. Ahora no brillaban al mirarme... eran opacos. Miré por detrás de mi hermano. Harry y Hermione estaban quietos mirando la escena. Solté a Draco en el césped. Me levanté y me puse entre Harry y Hermione. No sé por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ni que mi hermano fuera a ajusticiar a Draco...

- Enervate.- susurró Ron.

Draco despertó y se levantó de un salto. Nos miró a todos con el ceño fruncido. Cogió su varita del suelo y apuntó a Ron. Los dos se pusieron en modo de ataque. Miró a Harry por detrás de Ron. Luego miró a Hermione y después me miró a mí. Me miró a los ojos un rato. Me vi incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y baje la vista. Sorprendentemente Draco bajó la varita, miró su reloj y dijo:

- Tengo que supervisar algo.

Y se marchó. Pasó por al lado de mi hermano sin decir nada y luego pasó entre Harry y yo. 

- Castigo.- murmuró al pasar por mi lado, camuflándolo entre toses.

De repente me acordé.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté asustada. El profesor Snape me mataría si llegaba tarde.

- Las... - Harry miró su reloj.- diez menos cinco.

- ¡Llego tarde al castigo!!- grité y salí corriendo hacia las mazmorras, donde se encontraba el despacho de Snape.

Corrí y corrí, al llegar al Hall pensé que vería a Draco, pero no estaba allí. Probablemente se había ido a su casa. Me paré unos segundos para recobrar el aliento y me eché otra carrera hasta el despacho de mi "querido" profesor. Cuando llegué llamé a la puerta.

- Pase.

Entré y vi a Snape sentado a su mesa con un montón de pergaminos encima de ella.

- Señorita Weasley llega tarde a su castigo.

- Lo siento profesor yo... - iba a explicarle lo ocurrido pero me cortó.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde a un castigo. Y... bien señorita Weasley.- dijo mientras dejaba los pergaminos a un lado y ponía la pluma en un bote.- como no puedo malgastar el tiempo vigilando que usted haga bien su castigo, un alumno de Slytherin lo hará por mí.

Por mi mente apareció Blaise. Quizás él había oído lo de mi castigo y había decidido ayudarme. O quizás era el prefecto ese... el capitán de quidditch... ¿Pucey?... Unos golpes en la puerta del despacho me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Snape habló:

- Pase señor... –una cabeza rubia apareció en el umbral de la puerta- Malfoy.

Tuve que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para controlarme y no ponerme a saltar de la alegría. 

- Señorita Weasley, tendrá que limpiar el polvo de TODAS las estanterías de ingredientes para los alumnos.

La alegría que había inundado mi corazón con la entrada de Draco en el despacho se esfumó. 

- ¿Todas?

- Sí, señorita Weasley, y sin magia.

- Pero... no terminaré nunca, profesor.

Snape solamente sonrió. Le debía hacer gracia mi situación. 

- Espero no recibir quejas del señor Malfoy. Ahora vallase, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla y volvió a sus pergaminos. Me volví hacia Draco que estaba saliendo del despacho. Caminamos juntos hacia el lugar en el que pensé que pasaría años antes de terminar de limpiar. No nos hablamos, tan solo nos dirigimos algunas miradas de reojo. Al llegar vi un trapo en una de las mesas. Suspiré, lo cogí y empecé con mi tarea mientras Draco sólo se sentaba en una silla y me miraba. 

****

~::~::~::~::~ ///** Y DRACO... **\\\ ~::~::~::~::~

Me senté en una silla para... supervisarla. Al principio, sólo me dediqué a observar. La chica era guapa, la verdad. Podía ser de la familia más pobre pero estaba bastante bien. Lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus labios. Por algo, pensé, la llamaban "morritos". De cara era una chica muy mona y de cuerpo no estaba mal. Pensé que quizás hasta habría ganado con el trato. Podría liarme con una tía maciza sin tener que mirar si era pobre o muggle y en el caso de que mi padre descubriera cualquier cosa, simplemente le hablaría del trato. Cuando acabó con las estanterías más bajas cogió una silla para subirse y llegar a las de arriba. Eso me dio una idea. Mientras ella movía los frascos para limpiar debajo dejaba el trapo en un lado. Primero lo moví más lejos de donde lo había dejado. Ella pareció extrañada pero cogió el trapo y continuó a lo suyo. Seguí con el juego y moví el trapo a la estantería de arriba. Eso si que la desconcertó. Me miró, pero yo había escondido la varita en la manga. Intenté con cara de inocencia, pero no resultó, simplemente buscó el trapo y cuando lo encontró siguió a lo suyo. 

Entonces me levanté y me fui a sentar más cerca de ella. No podía desaprovechar la ocasión. De paso así podía apreciar más de cerca aquellas piernas. Moví el trapo a la última estantería, la más alta. Ella se limitó a buscarlo, me miraba como diciendo Sé que has sido tú... ¿Dónde lo tienes? y luego seguía buscando. Cuando lo encontró suspiró. Me pareció un suspiro muy sexy. Se puso de puntillas sobre la silla y alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo, pero no llegaba. Pensé que sí llegaría. Bueno, allá voy, me dije a mí mismo. Puse un pie sobre la silla en la que estaba subida Virginia y agarrándome con una mano a su cintura subí del todo. Había poco espacio para dos personas en aquella silla. La apreté junto a mí con el brazo que tenía en su cintura y con el otro cogí su trapo. Se lo di con una sonrisa. No era una sonrisa de "gracias" ni nada parecido. Sonreí por que me hizo gracia su cara colorada al sentirme tan cerca. Bajé de la silla y me volví a sentar donde estaba. La niña se quedó un tiempo parada como... no sé... simplemente se quedó parada un rato y luego volvió a lo suyo. Al rato, empezó a tararear una canción. "Please, tell me something" ("Por favor, dime algo") Había oído esa canción en los cuarenta magistrales, era de un grupo nuevo llamado Varitas retorcidas. No sé si fue por que pensé que eso era una indirecta del tipo: Estás muy callado o por otra cosa pero me decidí a hablar.

- ¿No llegas a la última estantería?

La pelirroja se giró y mirándome dijo:

- No y sin varita no puedo limpiar eso... así que puedes decirle a Snape lo que quieras...

Saqué la varita de la manga y dije:

- Wingardium leviosa.- así la alcé lo suficiente como para que llegara a limpiarla.

- Gracias, Malfoy.

- De nada... - medité un poco antes de decir Weasley con mi típico tono de desprecio- Virginia.

Cogió su trapo y siguió limpiando y tarareando aquella canción.

****

~::~::~::~::~ ///** Y GINNY... **\\\ ~::~::~::~::~

Me había agarrado de la cintura. Me había ayudado a coger el trapo. Me había apretado contra él. No podía creerlo. Había notado su olor... tan cerca. Le había tenido tan cerca. Y luego me había sonreído. Ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía en un mismo día. Dios... no soportaba eso de que estuviera tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Seguramente me estaba ayudando por que tendría sueño y querría acabar pronto. Seguramente no estaba vigilándome por estar cerca de mí, si no por ganar puntos para su casa. 

El silencio taladraba mis oídos así que me puse a tararear una canción. Me interrumpió. Y aunque me molestara que me interrumpiera sólo para darme más trabajo, algo hizo que no me pudiera enojar con él. Me había llamado Virginia. Me había llamado por mi nombre. No como antes, que siempre decía Weasley. Ahora era alguien especial. ¡Sabía mi nombre! Seguí tarareando y limpiando un rato más...

****

~::~::~::~::~ ///** Y DRACO... **\\\ ~::~::~::~::~

Había previsto ya lo que iba a hacer con ella. La manera de ganar un poco de su confianza, de ganármela. Además, quizás pudiera sonrojarla, y de ser así... podría ir más allá. Sonreí para mí mismo cuando la vi acabar de limpiar los últimos botes. Dejó el último y se iba a girar para decirme algo cuando dejé de hacer el hechizo. 

Cayó...

Pero estaba yo ahí para recogerla. Así pues, cayó del cielo en mis brazos. Nos miramos a los ojos y ella se sonrojó. 

- Lo siento... no he querido... -fui a poner alguna estúpida excusa intentando aparentar inocencia.

- No importa.- me cortó ella- Gracias por...

- No hay de qué.- contesté. 

Era muy liviana, estaba seguro de poder llevarla a casi cualquier parte en brazos. De momento no la solté. Nos miramos de nuevo a los ojos. Me decidí a hacerlo... 

Estreché su cuerpo junto al mío y despacio llevé mis labios hacia los suyos. Mejor hacer las cosas despacio, por si ella no quiere... mejor no obligarla... no sería bueno.

El rubor de sus mejillas iba en aumento. Cerré los ojos y noté el cálido contacto de sus labios en los míos. Sus labios eran tan dulces. Sentí como se agitaba su respiración. Le gustaba... no había duda. Decidí dar un paso más allá. Entreabrí mis labios y acaricié los suyos con mi lengua. Saboreé cada centímetro de ellos. Ella abrió su boca y me vi enseñando caricias a su inexperta lengua. Después de unos segundos... o tal vez minutos me separé de ella. 

Sabía cómo había que actuar con las chicas como ella. Había que disculparse por haberla besado, aunque a ella también le gustara había que disculparse, era una manera de decir que la respetabas. (¡Ja!).

- Yo... Virginia... no...

- No... pero...

No dejé que acabara. Volví a besarla de nuevo. Mientras mis labios exploraban su boca avancé con paso incierto hacia una mesa. Allí la dejé sentada. Separó sus labios de los míos y se puso en pie. Yo me quedé quieto, mirándola.

- ¿Pero qué...?.- sabía que iba a tener esa reacción por eso la callé poniendo mi mano en sus labios.

- Yo... - ¿Tendría que decirla que la quería?- me gustas.

Quité la mano de sus labios acariciando su mejilla.

- ¿Yo?.- preguntó incrédula, iba a responder cuando de repente tomó de nuevo la palabra -Tú... a mí también.

Nos miramos a los ojos. Yo sí sabía que hacer... pero era evidente que ella no. Era evidente que yo la intimidaba. Me iba a ser difícil romper la imagen de chico frío y distante que ella tenía acerca de mí. 

Sonreí de nuevo. Ella me respondió con otra sonrisa. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé contra mi pecho. Ella pasó sus brazos tímidamente por mi cuello. Besé su pelo.

- Esto... creí que nunca pasaría.- dije susurrando, y era cierto.

- Yo tampoco. 

Estuvimos abrazados un rato. Nos separamos y miré el reloj.

- Es la una.- dije.- deberías... ir a tu casa... estarás cansada.

- Sí. Yo... no diré nada.

- Bien... de momento, será lo mejor.

La cosa había sido demasiado fácil, ahora tenía que ponerme a su nivel... tenía que hacer de pretendiente... y esperar a que ella se mostrara menos distante conmigo.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ^^U.

BUENO, TANTO SI TE GUSTA EL FIC, COMO SI NO TE GUSTA O TE PARECE HORRIBLE, O LO HAS LEÍDO A CACHOS, POR FAVOR DÉJAME **REVIEW**!!

Este me salió más largo de lo normal ^_^UUU

Lo siento si en estos capítulos no respondo a los reviews... estoy en racha de inspiración (mis musas...) y no puedo parar de escribir ^_^

****

BeSoS

PiRRa


End file.
